


Little Choice

by Rileykins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cumshots, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Praise Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: Seth goes away for a week on a work related trip, leaving Dean and Roman unattended with Fee.





	Little Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen behind, real life sucks, etc. I plan on either catching up or cheating and rolling this into Nanowrimo.

It was lewd, almost. The sounds Ophelia made when Dean shoved her head down along the length of his cock, the way her fingers dug into his thighs, how her toes ached as Roman held her hips up as he dragged his cock along her pussy walls. She was perfect, swallowing thickly around his shaft while the taller, broader man behind her stroked his cock in to her. The currently spit-roasted girl groaned, spluttering as Dean held her head down. 

“C’mon Princess, just take it.” He grunted, trembling slightly.

It had started so innocently, as it usually does. 

Seth had left earlier that morning for his bi-annual work trip to Ohio, kissing her firmly with a hand behind her head, the other at her hip. Fee, feeling his absence the most of the group, had curled up on the couch with Netflix on shortly afterwards, killing time between Seth leaving, and the others coming home. Roman and Dean had been at work, and by the time they had both come home, Fee was practically begging them to get her mind ‘elsewhere’, off of Seth, off of the sadness she felt in her bones.

Of course, she hadn’t completely expected to end up bent at the waist with Dean’s fingers in her hair and Roman’s hands gripping her hips. She had expected dinner and a movie, but she would be the very last person to complain about her current position- literally.

“Fuck, Fee you’re so fucking close,” Dean moaned, his grip on her hair tightening as Roman groaned from behind, the sounds like the purest form of music to each other’s ears. “You like that, Ro?” He asked over her, panting slightly. He felt Ophelia swallow around his dick. 

“She gets tighter when you choke her,” Roman said, breathless. “Do it again, Dean.”

So, like he was asked, Dean did it again, bringing Ophelia’s mouth right to the root of his dick as she spluttered and choked, pressing the palm of her hand right above his knee. He must have done it right because Roman growled, shoving himself as deeply as he could into her warm cunt, pressing her further down along Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Roman growled, pulling out slightly if only to begin really railing into Fee, who squeaked with her mouth full of cock.

“You’re handlin’ us so well,” Dean moaned, brushing her hair back from her face, catching the way her face - all flushed and pink from everything - coloured even more as he talked down at her. “Takin’ Ro’s dick like a fuckin’ champ-”

“Fuck!” Roman hissed.

“Every fuckin’ time you choke on my cock, Princess, you make Ro cum a little,” Dean continued, as he slowly - lazily, almost, since Roman was doing most of the work - stroked his cock into Ophelia’s throat, biting the inside of his cheek as a tear rolled down her cheek. “God, fuck how’d we manage to get you? Goddamn it, Fee, you’re too fuckin’ much.” He groaned, tiling his head back as Fee swallowed around his dick.

“I’m gonna lose it.” Roman moaned, and Dean noticed with some delight that the Samoan had an arm wrapped nearly right around the tiny brunette, her toes just barely brushing the floor now as he fucked her roughly. The other hand was splayed along her lower back, the sight alone almost made Dean come. He never noticed their slight size difference until Roman’s meaty fucking paw was anywhere on Fee’s body, making her look tiny and perfectly fuckable. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Gasped Roman, his thrusts growing increasingly frantic.

The other male groaned, looking away from his partner to look down at the pretty brunette sucking his dick. “You gonna make him cum, Fee?” Dean whispered with a snarl, grabbing Fee’s hair and taking her sweet wet mouth off of his cock with a faint pop. “C’mon sweetheart, tell me you’re gonna make Roman cum in that sweet tight snatch of yours.”

Looking fairly spaced out, the girl gasped, rolling her hips back along Roman’s thrusts. “He’s coming,” Ophelia rasped, her fingers tightening on Dean’s thighs. She’d leave bruises, but a little bruising never hurt anyone before. “Oh, fuck, Roman!”

“Ah, Ophelia-”

Dean watched as Roman came, his entire body tensing. Fee squealed, the sound choking off as the Samoan slowly squeezed her silent. When he finished he stepped back, pulling his condom covered cock from her spasming cunt. 

Dean chuckled, still hard. “Did you come too, Princess?”

“Yes.” Fee answered softly, voice hoarse. Roman simply walked back a few paces until he could fall back on the end of the couch. Dean stroked himself and motioned for Fee to kneel. She went where pointed to, and with a few well practised strokes Dean splattered his cum all along her face with a throaty groan. Roman laughed weakly from his lounging position on the couch, naked and faintly shiny with post-coitus sweat. 

Dean stroked her hair behind her ear, smearing his cum along the bridge of her nose with a smirk before he gently eased her up, pulling her to his chest. In these few silent seconds between the two of them, he could feel Fee’s heart racing against his. “C’mon, let’s get you into the shower.” He said gruffly, holding her tightly to his body.

He felt her shake her head, softly rejecting the idea of help. “I can make it,” Fee whispered, swiping Dean’s cum off her face with her fingers, returning it to his chest with a smile as she looked up at him. “You two need to shower, too.”

The sandy haired male chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “That’s why you’re not goin’ alone, Princess.” He looked over her head at Roman, who had already gotten back to his feet, cock starting to harden once again. Shower sex always got him rearing to go. Dean detangled himself from Fee and stepped back, confusing her for a second before Roman scooped her up with a mix of a growl and a laugh.

Following his partners into the bathroom, Dean knew this would be a week of continuous distractions.


End file.
